darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Ship Landing
Back to 2010 Logs Depth Swivel Goa Firestorm NPCs: Shadow, Magmorta, Stalker A small gathering of scientists and curious onlookers dot the area. Each scientist has some type of machine or apparatus running as the starship approaches, probably taking scanning data and the like. Landing lights strobe intermittedly on the starship, the engines rumbling lowly yet deeply. The news bot for CYB known as Stalker is flanked by a sound bot and camera bot, taking shots of the incoming ship as well as the scientists and gathering crowd. One of those curious onlookers is none other than Swivel. Although, she is curious about different things. She skirts around the crowd, weaving between scientists and staying out of the news crew's way as best as she can. Even if he was drunker than a drowned turbo rat at the time, a few cycles ago, the subject of Depth's jubilation hadn't been lost on Goa. And even if he barely had time to refuel and recharge under the work Megatron assigned him, there was no way he could miss an event like this buzzing across the comms. And there definitely wasn't any way he couldn't bargain for a few free breems to check it out. The Decepticon has no qualms about simply pushing his way through the crowd, focused on trying to get a clear look upward. The ship before you is huge, obnoxiously so in fact. The silver and gold hue of its armored hull is unmarred by any signs of battle. The large bridge is positioned at amidships, the tinted windows giving a full 360 view around the vessel. Several painted on crests are placed upon the ship, indicating a royal presence aboard her. There are gun ports scattered throughout the hull of the ship, each accompanied by thick gunwales. Thick, stubby landing gear number exactly 13 extend out from keel of the ship as it comes down for a perfect landing. Swivel had been going on her tippy-toes to no avail to see more clearly over the shoulder of a taller mech. She darts to one side, seeing an opening, only to have it be taken by another large metal mass. She bumps right into another mech, and quickly apologizes before slinking away. However, upon seeing Goa simply push his way through, she decides to ride the wave of his wake, sidling up right behind him and following. She pauses, glancing up at the large ship. "Wow. Looks bigger close up than it did through the 'scope." Goa's optics go a little batty as he scans what he can see. Not quite what he'd expected any ship of the old alien's to look like ... but, come to think of it, he hadn't expected or put much thought to it, period. Not much time to. But now he had to wonder -- he scratches the back of his helmet. Was this going to be another first-contact scenario? He wasn't too keen on having his arm welded to again-- "What." He lowers his hands to his hips and slowly turns around, an unmoved look on his face, as if expecting to see one of the journalists telling him he wasn't supposed to be there. But instead, his optic ridges rise slightly. "Oh, hey. Swivel." Goa sighs. "Of course there was a telescope," he mumbles. Slagging lack of time. "They know anything about this thing?" Ambiguous enough. The engines power down, landing lights cease there strobe effect. Out of flattened keel is lowered a long, wide gang plank. If you are able to look up into the large hold beyond, you would see it is strangely empty. Scientists continue to take scans. Depth is among the curious onlookers, waiting patiently. But his tapping foot indicates it’s not that patient of a wait for him. "Trust Shadow to pick something so ostentatious." he chuckles lightly to himself, shaking his head a bit. "Not to mention, take his own darn sweet time getting his virgin aft plating down out of that bridge and down here." Swivel nearly fell backwards from looking too far up at the landing ship, trying to see inside it. Having felt herself teetering, she threw her arms forward, grabbing a hold of anything on Goa she could use to steady herself. "Eeeee sorry!" she exclaims as reclaims her balance. "They? Who do you mean, they? Oh, you mean, like the scientists and news people?" Swivel asks. She was about to say something, but then she clamps up her mouth, looking around amidst the crowd. "I thought I hear..." she says very quietly, trailing off. Goa is quite focused, and unsurprised when Swivel grabs a hold of his orange flank plating. Though he's not sure whether to be bothered, so he just sort of stares. He blinks, then shrugs, "Sure. Brains and newsies." Good. Maybe Depth would manage to get off of Cybertron without a fuss, if there wasn't a military presence hovering around. Well ... other than himself. He'd double-checked no other Decepticons followed him. "Hear what." He looks off in a direction, antennae clicking fully forward from his helmet for the best audial reception. A feminine voice calls down from the ships' open hold, obviously speaking in another language. The news group is approaching now, taking a shot of the open hold. Scientists are coming closer as well, wanting to get scans of the disembarking alien. But there appears to be no one up in the hold, unless of course you know what to look for... like Depth does. Depth peers up, "Magmorta is that you?" The tapping of his foot has stopped, hands moving to his hips as he steps out of the gathering crowd of scientists, lookers on, and news media. "Get that fine body out in the open so I can see you woman." Swivel looks as though she was searching and seems to not have heard Goa. She releases her hold of Goa and slips up beside him, holding her arm out and pointing at where Depth had poured out from the crowd. "Aha!" she says. She leans forward a little and wedges herself in any opening she can find until she has broken free of most of them, quickly coming up to a few paces from Depth. She glances between Depth and the ship a few times. Goa has reconnected. Goa has reconnected. Lifeline has connected. Firestorm has connected. Goa has reconnected. Goa has reconnected. Goa's optics follow Swivel as she starts to head off. Then they find Depth. He'd been waiting for the xeno to show himself ... and if Depth shows up on Swivel-dar, he supposes, that was good enough. He takes a more leisurely path, shouldering his way into the open, then walking around to meet both. Throwing a thumb at the ship, he says, "Gotta say I expected it to be more ... gooey." A faint chuckle is given, but it is right near the resident xeno.. in fact it’s coming from a bronze hued puddle of liquid metal. The news team focuses Depth now, Stalker seems to be talking excitedly. Scientists are taking scans like mad. Depth looks down at it and then nudges it with the tip of his foot, "C'mon... let's see ya.." his tone soft. He looks to Swivel and Goa, "Heya you two." another chuckle toward Goa, "I told you Shadow would buy a ship somewhere else kid." Swivel takes only a few steps closer, placing her arms behind her back. She is now staring at the goo that Depth is nudging with his foot. She shuffles just one more step closer, tempted to also prod it until it takes shape. However, she imagines that sort of touching is best left between friends. After all, she would hate for Depth's comrades to mistake it as native hostility. "Pity he couldn't have found a stealthier ship, eh?" "You did?" Goa glances down at the puddle, then back up at Depth without so much as a double-take. The Decepticon's seemingly at-ease state might be bad news for him later when it made it to the vidcasts ... in the meantime, it hasn't crossed his mind. "Okay, you did. Think you got some fans," he glances very, very slightly out at the crowd, "What now? The we-come-in-peace shtick?" As people from all over pretty much swarm the starport, including the news, Firestorm found herself near the back where her somewhat taller stature allowed her to peer over some folks and get a look at Depth and the starship. And it seemed Goa and some other femme were there too. Hm, small world. With a small smirk she'd send Depth a short-range signal, Goa has partially disconnected. Goa has partially disconnected. Goa has partially disconnected. Goa has partially disconnected. The bronze puddle rises up to quickly form before him and others here to witness it. Her armor several hues of yellow. The armor of a warrior, yet feminine. Lightly muscled bronze hued upper arms and lower legs. Curves in all the right places. Across the top most part of her chest, what one would term a collarbone in a human, is a large symbol indicating her planetary origin. Her face is sweet and lovely, like a young femme, but those blue optics tell you of wisdom and intelligence born from age. Magmorta smiles at Depth and offers him her hand, which he takes and kisses her knuckles. "That's much better." Depth murmurs, "Looking mighty fine there Maggie." To Swivel he says, "Shadow don't do stealthy, he does style." he nods to Goa, "Or maybe it was to Swivel here." he chuckles, then radios back to Firestorm, Stalker approaches the grouping, as do a few bold scientists. The latter taking scans of Depth and Magmorta. The former of course wants an exclusive with the aliens. Swivel peers at Magmorta for a good long while. "Oh... so that's what the femmes of your people look like," she remarks. She is about to thrust her hand out for a handshake, but then wonders if that would be misunderstood. She decides for now to keep her hands to herself, although this friend of Depth's thus far hasn't done anything radically different from a Cybertronian. Other than the whole being liquid part. Or that part where she was speaking another language. She turns as a few scientists come forward, as well as the CYB Reporter. "Unless they try to pin you down for their scanners and interviews, I guess this is the final goodbye, huh." Goa wheels backward just a meter or two, if only to get a better look ... straight into a tech with a very jury-rigged looking scanner. The 'Con growls. The tech doesn't seem eager to put up a fight, and slips back into the background. "Huh," he murmurs, now that he can scan Magmorta with his optics undisturbed. Obnoxiously thorough, perhaps, but Goa does always want to know what he's dealing with. But so much for being undisturbed, a familiar hum presses at his processor, and the green mech's nose turns like he knows precisely where Firestorm is. Then he looks at Swivel. Then he bites his lips and looks gummed up about what to say. It'd been a while since he'd contacted either of them, and, well, Swivel was right about goodbyes, as far as he knew ... There's a moment of silence, possibly hesitation, over the line before Firestorm finally transmits, albeit lowly, <... Alright. Lemme just try to get past this crowd.> She wasn't the best with loads of people, but she didn't have much of a choice at the moment. With a whirring sigh she straightened herself up and starts to push her way through, the Con symbols on her wings brightening up to get others to move out of her way as she makes her way to Depth. Magmorta speaks softly, "Thank you Depth, not looking too bad yourself." She gives the two with Depth a curious look, then notices the oncoming approach of the news bot and scientists, "Aren't we going to be popular." she notes. "Where the pit is that virgin?" Depth asks, stepping toward Magmorta and giving her a hug, commenting, "Mm, smell just like I remember woman." he chuckles softly and steps back from her. Looking toward Swivel he whispers, "Actually no Swivel, not yet. May as well give the locals their shot at being told to slag off." Then a pause, "Oh where are my manners. This here is Magmorta, she also has been called Maggie, Morta, or even Her Highness of the Royal Butt Kicking." A deep voice booms out from a golden puddle which quickly forms upward off to the mech's right, taking shape into a mech the same size and proportions as Depth, but his armor is a deep blue with accents of gold. Muscular upper arms and legs are a gold hue, as is his neck. The helmet a pure white, blood red optics appearing over a battle mask, the mask itself has a few slits in it which are similar to the ones on Depth's cheeks. Upon the right side of the chest armor is a royal family crest. Swivel inclines her head. She finally decides it is best to just be polite. She thrusts that open hand out after all, "Pleased to meet you Magmorta of the Butt Kick," she says in a joyful tone. After all, it was intriguing to meet others like Depth to compare and contrast. Too soon to make any observations. She then turns, glancing at the other mech who forms by Depth. "Oh! You must be Shadow! I've heard quite a deal about you from Mr. Slooshy... I mean Depth." She glances briefly at the others closing in to satisfy their own curiosities or get good coverage, wondering how it was all going to play out. She notices Goa had gone quiet, but doesn't make any attempt to remedy this just yet. "Hey. Hey." Goa slips back forward. "I know this one." He points at the last and most bombastic-looking xeno to form. Swivel takes the words out of his mouth, so instead of using up valuable mileage on his vocalizer, he looks over to the bronze ... er, femme, he supposes. "Going to be?" The green mech smirks. "Your Depthy didn't waste any time getting infamous. Suppose he should tell you, though, not me." He grins a toothy grin at Depth. Troublemakers gotta make trouble. Turning back to the new xenos, he bows his head slightly. Slag no, NO handshakes, not this time. "Welcome to Cybertron." He motions to his chest, "I am Goa. And uh," with his head bowed he notices where his hand is resting, antennae twitching to the sides with slight dismay, "... my opinions may not reflect those of my employer," he mumbles in double-time. "And I'm Firestorm. Nice to finally meet you two." The flier announces as she finally steps out of the crowd, giving some of the scientists a bump on her way past. Firestorm grinned at Depth, moving over to give him a friendly elbow to the arm. "Told you I'd be here." Huh? (Type "help" for help.) Depth steps into the mech, giving him a bear hug and murmuring, "Hey you." He nods to Firestorm, "So you did and I'm glad for it." Goa gets a look, "Troublemaker." he chuckles. Shadow hugs him back, "Missed ya old mech." a few slaps upon Depth's back, then stepping back from him, "Yer a sight. Look at ya. No sign of yer military ranking. Tsk on ya Cameleon." then he looks to Swivel a moment and laughs, "Mr. Slooshy? Heh, I got a new name for him now. And yeah, that's me." Magmorta chuckles softly at the last title Depth gave her, taking Swivel's hand and shaking it firmly. "An apt description for the lecherous one." she states in a humored tone. A nod given to Goa, "Hello Goa, and thank you." Stalker sticks his microphone into the grouping, "What brings you to Cybertron?" he asks. Swivel allows her head to tilt to the side while she is shaking Magmorta's hand. "What does 'lecherous' mean?" she peeps. Although, she has been learning that asking 'what does X mean' around Depth had come to be complicated and slightly disastrous in the past, and cautiously wonders if the same will happen around others of his kind. She is also aware of cameras all over the place. She turns and waves into them for the sheer fun of doing so, even if they are not pointed at her. She is about to say something, but then she is cut short as Firestorm steps out. She peers at her curiously. She'd never actually MET the femme, which is sad considering she had a delivery to make to her. Coughing a little, she makes a few mental notes. Goa crosses his arms and glares over his shoulder at the suddenly-present news bot. Sure, there were a lot of those. This one was just slightly more sudden. And present. "Firey." He smiles and rocks backward and forward on his heels, now seeming to zone out in thought. Perhaps the recognition that his nonchalance here would catch up to him finally occurred in his CPU. His hazy glaze turns up to the ship, again trying to garner as much visual data as he can from it while he ponders that idea. Firestorm is visibly a little nervous with all the cameras around, the femme praying that Megatron didn't watch the news. But she kept herself in check, nodding her head in Magmorta and Shadow's direction, "So are you planning on leave this cycle, or staying around for a bit? It'd be nice to have some fresh faces, even if it is brief." She smiles, staying near Depth and looking a bit calmer while near him. Depth looks to Stalker and says firmly, "They are here for me, I'm the one that crashed over at the Spire some time back. Now why don't you go slag off." he puts an arm around Firestorm, "Staying for a bit, don't ya worry." Magmorta smiles, "It's better you not know." she muses to Swivel, nodding to Firestorm and Goa, "Nice to meet you both." A soft chuckle at Depth, "Goodness your manners have failed you again." Shadow pushes past Depth and Magmorta to deal with Stalker directly, "Like he said, we are here for him. As crown Prince of my world you have to grant me political immunity and kindly allow us time alone with our friend as well as give us time to rest from our long travel here. I hope you can manage that simple request." his tone deep and commanding. Stalker nods his head, "Yes, of course." moving off with his crew to finish his piece for the news later. The scientists seem to finish their scans as they two move away from the grouping. You have nominated swivel For good RP! Goa snaps to recognize a sudden movement in the form of Swivel blitzing away. Well, that was one way of showing respect. "Huh. Didn't strike me as camera-shy." He looks over at Shadow and tilts his head. Wow ... no wonder Depth complained about him so much. At least Cybertron wouldn't have a surplus of entitled mechs for too long...? "And back atcha, Magmorta." He waves his hand at the blue-gold mech, as well as Firestorm, "So does that include us, huh? The taskmaster-bot gets ... itchy if I stay out too long." Depth chuckles at how Shadow handles the situation, "Smooth Shady, really have not lost yer touch." he states. Noticing that Swivel suddenly ducks out he hmms, "Guess she had a pressing job she had to rush off to or something." Magmorta hmms softly, glancing at her two friends, "If you cannot stay we certainly will not force you to remain, Goa." Shadow returns to the group and nods, "What can I say, I'll throw around my heritage if I gotta." he chuckles then sobers a bit, "So Depth, see you have been keeping company." a gesture toward Firestorm. Goa droops his antennae to the sides again. That wasn't what he meant, but it was true, the more time he was here, the more time he'd spend taking flak back at base. And if he WAS gonna be here, slag it, he'd be expected to gather 'tactical information' or some-such. Slagged if he was about to do that to his sister's mech, much less one he owed his life to a couple times. Though he does give, between Firestorm and Shadow, a sort of raised-optic-ridge look. "Wellll..." He looks back at Magmorta and Depth. "How, uh, long you staying?" Depth straightens a bit, his arm still around Firestorm, "Yeah, and your point being?" sounding a bit defensive there. Magmorta automatically steps between the two mechs, apparently smelling a possible fight brewing. Shadow though shakes his head, stating, "Messing with the past. Just so like you Depth. That's all I gotta say. Now then, I need a strong drink.. where's a bar around here?" then to Goa, "A few days, just to rest the ship and ourselves. Oh and by the way Depth, we found a few of our kind while tracking down a ship and where in the universe you went to..." Lifeline has disconnected. Firestorm blinks blankly at Shadow's statement, a slight blush showing on her dark cheeks as she reaches a hand to rub the back of her neck, a nervous grin plastered on her face, "Eheh... You could say that..." She would've given Shadow a good knock if he was any other mech, but of course he was Depth's friend, so she held back. Though at the question of a drink she'd perk up a bit, "We could go to the one in Cubi. Depth seems to know that place like the back of his hand." She smirks, nudging Depth teasingly. A few days? Er ... days? Right. Days. If they were speaking Cybertronian, they must know Cybertron doesn't have days. So they must know about cycles. So it saves Goa the trouble of correcting anybody. At any rate, that was great. The Decepticon's optics brighten a less rotten shade of red, and he grins -- he'd have all the time in the world in a few cycles, once his penalty expired, and plenty of time to think about how to make the best of this situation. His glee sours -- Goa gets an odd look on his face as Firestorm gets uneasy, as well. Euuuh, maybe it was for the better that he stayed out of the seekers' way most of the time. Awkwaaaard... He snaps out of it and chuckles, "Make yourselves at home, you got a knack for it. Gotta go scrub a boiler room with hydrochloric acid now or somethin'." With that, he transforms in place ... waits just a moment to see if Depth briefed them on that ... then drives off, stop-and-go-trafficking his way through one of the in-roads bringing the crowd in and out of this port. Depth starts with, "I know just the place.." then he stares hard at Shadow, "Are you messing with me?" he looks to Firestorm and squeezes his arm around her lightly, "Blue Busters are on me." He huhs as Goa makes that excuse, "Gee was it something I said or something?" he asks the femme seeker next to him. Magmorta pipes up, "Not messing at all. They decided to remain in the ship just to keep any curious locals out if need be." then a chuckle, "Blue Buster? Goodness you managed to convince someone to mix that atrocity up? You are a naughty, naughty mech." she waggles a finger at him. Shadow nods, "I swear to the Divine Weld and my family name I am totally serious." then a snicker, "He's always been naughty, nothing new there. Blue Buster sounds like just the ticket too." Firestorm shrugs as best as she can while in Depth's hugging arm, "No. Megatron's all up on him for lettin' that beast femme escape. I heard Robustus is punished too." But she raises a brow, looking to all three of them, "A blue buster..?" With Goa and Swivel gone Firestorm was now alienated with Depth and his friends, and she bet she wouldn't get a lot of stuff they'd say. Depth ahs softly, nodding his head to that. "That's a shame. Guess we'll catch up before I head out of here." he muses. Magmorta offers, "It's a very strong drink than has the potential of getting you drunk if you don't have the constitution to deal with it." Shadow mm hmms, "For us though it'd take a good number of those to get us drunk. So let's head to this Cubicron eh?" Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Goa's Logs Category:Firestorm's Logs Category:Swivel's Logs Category:Depth's Logs Category:Depth TP